


No Angels

by OhLovelyRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dominatrix, Femdom, First Time, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, Latex Kink, Multi, Pro-Domme, Rough Sex, Submissive, sex industry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLovelyRose/pseuds/OhLovelyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was pushed onto stage by his mates to sing a song at the elaborate Karaoke bar, but he'd only do it if someone joined him on the next song. Gwen and Morgana were only too eager to offer up Athena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Angels

**_Songs are:[Sweater Weather performed by Taylor Phelan ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CGz1iQ-3Zg)(Check out the actual video of him performing it on The Voice! It's my inspiration for this fic!((Also it's EXACTLY how I imagine Arthur singing this song.))_ **

**_And[No Angels Performed by Bastille featuring Ella](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-F12vutfX8)._ **

**_Picture links. (I suggest at least clicking Athena's, so you can get a guess at what she looks like! <3)_ **

****__[Athena](http://img.pandawhale.com/post-48888-alina-k-hot-redhead-green-eyes-d96B.jpeg)   
[Arthur](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/33500000/Arthur-Pendragon-bradley-james-33515544-2912-4368.jpg)   
[Merlin](http://31.media.tumblr.com/c2a18c8f5d688685d1d93b6f8a94fcb0/tumblr_mj7dtwhfGh1rgxgcbo1_500.gif)   
[Gwaine](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/3/3c/Gwaine26.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120316070726)   
[Elyan](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/polls/592000/592056_1291561695956_full.jpg)   
[Percival](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/54/7e/dc/547edc12acdab9caad5eb09cd619c7ab.jpg)   
[Leon](http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-thing/size/l/tid/47827793.jpg)   
[Lancelot](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/44/43/d0/4443d02027f206117a6aa5f59ae79e3d.jpg)

* * *

Athena sat at the karaoke bar, bored and tapping her foot encouragingly at every person who got on stage. She was there with her friends, who weren't exactly sober, and she was the designated driver. Not like she drank, though. She was too smart for that.

She tucked a strand of her fiery copper hair behind her ear, and tightened the curly ponytail upon her head. She had reverse French braided it, starting from the base of her neck, to the crown of her head, because it seemed to be the only way her hair would listen. Her bangs needed a trim, because they were starting to get into her eyes, instead of being neatly trimmed against her brows.

She looked up while taking a sip of her root beer, when she noticed a tall, blonde haired Adonis walk onto stage, and when she looked to the other side of the room, where there were a bunch of muscly, testosterone filled chairs, she sighed. Another group of jocks from the college, here to ruin a night.

A guitar was thrust into the man's hands by one of his friends, and he stood there, looking only mildly uncomfortable.

"Well, my friends are making me do this, but on one condition. Someone else in here offers to do another song with me. Their pick." The entire time, he scanned the crowd, when his eyes landed on her, a girl with an extreme amount of gorgeous, unruly auburn hair piled atop her head.

Athena's friends weren't oblivious to his staring, even though she was. She was busy trying to get the last drop of her root beer out with her straw.

" _Athena!"_ Gwen whispered, nudging her friend, then pointing towards the Adonis.

"What?" She replied, continuing to be oblivious.

"Athena says she'll do it!" Called Morgana, her arm wrapped around Gwen, her girlfriend.

"What? I  _neve-"_

Morgana slapped her hand over Athena's mouth, and grinned at the blond, and he grinned, giving Athena a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes, and slapped Morgana's hand away angrily glaring at her, and the way the man swaggered up to the mic.

 _**Well all I am is a man, I want the world in my hands** _ _**  
** _ _**I hate the beach, but I stand** _ _**  
** _ _**In California with my toes in the sand** _ _**  
** _ _**Use the sleeves of my sweater, let's have an adventure** _ _**  
** _ _**Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered** _ _**  
** _ **Touch my neck and I'll touch yours** **  
** **You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh**

His eyes never left her, and when he reached the next lines, the cheeky grin on his face only irritated her further, almost as much as the wink the lyrics were accompanied by.

 _**She knows what I think about, and what I think about** _ _**  
** _ _**One love, two mouths, one love, one house** _ _**  
** _ **No shirt, no blouse, just us, you'll find out** **  
** **Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no**

_**Wel it's too,** _

_**COOO-OOO-OOOLD!** _

_He strung his guitar passionately, and she was in shock. She was so mad, she didn't even notice how perfect his voice was. It was so passionate, and if she were standing, her knees would have buckled._

_**She knows what I think about, and what I think about** _ _**  
** _ _**One love, two mouths, one love, one house** _ _**  
** _ **No shirt, no blouse, just us, you'll find out** **  
** **Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no**

 _**Well it's too cold for you here and now** _ _**  
** _ **So let me hold both your hands** **  
** **In the holes of my sweater**

_**Well it's too cold, for you, here…..** _

_The song ended by him strumming one last final chord, and grinning at her, his hair in a disarray._

Her friends gave him a standing ovation, whereas she stayed sitting, her arms crossed in aggravation.

The man looked slightly heartbroken, and he walked over, holding his hand out from the rather large stage, offering it to her.

She just stared at it, until she felt two sets of hands pushing her up, and off her seat, until she was forced to take his hand, before it poked her in the eye. She turned and glared at her friends, before being pulled onto stage, much to her dismay. She heard wolf whistles from her friends, and his friends alike, and she groaned, before an idea struck her mind.

She walked to the DJ, feeling all eyes on her, and her indeed, "Little high waisted shorts."

She leaned forwards and whispered in the man's ear, and he gave her a devilish smile.

She walked back to him, and gave him a sweet smile, when an excerpt from the movie  _Psycho_ started to play.

 _[Norman:] Well, I run the office and tend the cabins and grounds and do the errands for my mother. The ones she allows I might be capable of doing._  
[Marion:] And do you go out with friends?  
[Norman:] Well, a boy's best friend is his mother.

_The Adonis looked at her in shock, and started to shake his head, laughing nervously, when she stared at him, looking him in the eye, and listening to the hollers from his friends below the stage._

" _You're up, pretty boy." She stated, loud enough for all to hear, and he sighed, putting the microphone up to his lips._

_**A scrub is a guy who thinks he's fly and is also known as a buster  
Always talkin' about what he wants and just sits on his broke ass** _

_Athena joined him on the next verses, to everybody's surprise, and the Adonis looked, astonished._

**So, no, I don't want your number**  
_**No, I don't want to give you mine and**_  
_**No, I don't want to meet you nowhere**_  
_**No, don't want none of your time**_

 _**No, I don't want no scrubs** _  
_**A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me** _  
_**Hangin' out the passenger side** _  
_**Of his best friend's ride** _  
_**Trying to holla at me** _  
_**I don't want no scrubs** _

_**A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me** _  
_**Hangin' out the passenger side** _  
_**Of his best friend's ride** _  
_**Trying to holla at me** _  
_**Trying to holla at me  
At me ** _

_She grinned as she knew she was about to school his ass and he knew it too._

_**But a scrub's checkin' me and his game is kinda weak** _  
_**And I know that he cannot approach me** _  
_**Cause I'm looking like class and he's looking like trash** _  
_**Can't get with no dead-beat ass** _  
_**So** _

_She looked him up and down as she sang, and turned around, flipping her hair and cat walking to the other side of the stage, which earned her an "OOOOOOHHH!" From his friends._

_He joined her on the next lyrics, obviously irritated._

_**No, I don't want your number** _  
_**No, I don't want to give you mine and** _  
_**No, I don't want to meet you nowhere** _  
_**No, don't want none of your time** _  
_**No** _

_She turned around when she got to the edge of the circular stage, which happened to be in a very large crowd. Walking back towards him, she used her finger to point from the top of his head, downwards._

_**I don't want no scrubs** _  
_**A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me** _  
_**Hangin' out the passenger side** _  
_**Of his best friend's ride** _  
_**Trying to holla at me** _  
_**I don't want no scrub** _  
_**A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me** _  
_**Hangin' out the passenger side** _  
_**Of his best friend's ride** _  
_**Trying to holla at me** _  
_**Holler at me** _  
_**Holler at me** _  
_**Holler at me** _

_He was obviously angry, and he showed it in the next lyrics._

_**If you don't have a car and you're walking** _  
_**(Oh yes son, I'm talking to you)** _  
_**If you live at home with your momma** _  
_**[Norman:] We're all in our private traps** _  
_**If you have a shorty but you don't show love** _  
_**[Norman:] Clamped in them, and none of us can ever get out** _  
_**Wanna get me with no money** _  
_**Oh no, I don't want no** _

_Athena joined him again, and she realized she was being mean, so she smiled sincerely at him, which he seemed to appreciate._

_**No scrubs, no scrubs** _  
_**[Marion:] Sometimes we deliberately step into those traps** _  
_**No scrubs,** _  
_**[Norman:] I was born in mine; I don't mind it anymore** _  
_**No scrubs,** _  
_**[Marion:] Oh but you should, you should mind it** _  
_**[Norman:] Oh I do, but I say I don't** _

_**They leaned against each other, back to back, and sang the end, smiles on their faces.** _

_**No, I don't want no scrubs** _  
_**A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me** _  
_**Hangin' out the passenger side** _  
_**Of his best friend's ride** _  
_**Trying to holla at me** _  
_**I don't want no scrubs** _  
_**A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me** _  
_**Hangin' out the passenger side** _  
_**Of his best friend's ride** _  
_**[Athena:] Trying to holler at me** _  
_**Trying to holler at me** _  
_**[Athena:] Holler at me** _  
_**Trying to holler at me** _

_She was shocked when everyone stood up, and started clapping, and her face was absolutely red. She ran down the steps, and whispered to Morgana,_

" _You have twenty seconds to get in my car before I leave your asses."_

_And with that, she ran as fast as she could out of the bar, leaving the cerulean eyed Adonis standing alone, a hurt look upon his face._


	2. Chapter 2

Trigger warning for sexual assault/attempted rape.

* * *

When Athena got back to her apartment, her neighbor was at it again. There was an absolutely raging party going on, and she sighed in frustration.

She lived in apartments that were quite large, and she got by well on her Medical Examiners salary, and for what she got paid, she could afford to move. But this apartment was close to her father and mother, and she needed to stay as close to them as possible.

Her father was the CEO of Glas Industries, a top label recording company, and her mother was Vice-President. They were proud of Athena, who had graduated high school at the age of sixteen, and graduated valedictorian from Yale at twenty. Athena was twenty-five now, and she felt ancient as she heard the party going on next door.

The apartments were large, and hers alone was 2,500 square feet. It had a large kitchen that she used frequently, two bedrooms, (one of which was practically Gwen's and Morgana's, they stayed over so much,) and the largest room in the house was reserved for special occasions.

Athena tried to ignore the pounding music coming from across the hall, and started unpacking the groceries she had picked up before coming home.

She put away her stuff, then went to the liqueur cabinet she kept stocked for her father. It had the highest quality brandy, whisky, vodka, you name it, she had it.

She unlocked the cabinet, and took out a bottle of Highland Park, 30 volume Scotch.

Pouring herself a shot, she downed it easily, shuddering at the burn it gave her.

She said she was smart enough not to drink. In public, at least.

She heard a pounding on her door, and she abandoned the bottle on the table, quickly running to her bedroom, and grabbing the first thing she could find.

Oh, great. Her katana.

She shrugged, and walked back to her front door, which was still being pounded on.

"Give me a damn minute!" She yelled, walking down the hall cautiously.

She opened the door, and saw a burly, testosterone meat sack standing in front of her. She sighed, and kept the hand with the sword behind the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Can I use your bathroom? I've gotta piss." Despite her better judgement, she let the man in.

"First door on your left." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose, and shutting the door. She placed the katana underneath the bottom edge of her counter, not wanting anyone to think she's some crazy ninja bitch.

She poured herself another shot, and she downed it, crinkling her nose at the sharp taste, when she found burly arms wrap around her waist.

She gasped, furious, and tried to get away, but it was no use. The man was too strong, his hands sliding up her baggy shirt, and groping her over her bra. His other hand was gripping her waist painfully, and his face was pressed into her hair.

She leaned her head forwards, as if in defeat, and she heard him chuckle, when she snapped it back, connecting with his nose. She heard a satisfying crunch, and he let her go, but only for a moment. She tried to run towards the door, but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back, and she did the first thing that came to her mind. She screamed as loud as she could.

And she had a set of lungs. She screamed constantly as he tried to tear her clothes off of her, and she wriggled, kicking and biting and screaming, until she finally got away. She ran to the kitchen, and she had her sword in her hand when he landed on her. The sword was knocked across the room, and he tore her clothes away, and she continued to scream, but it seemed to be to no avail. The music next door was too loud.

He tore her shirt off and groped her breasts like a monster, and his hands started tearing at her shorts, which refused to come off, due to the four buttons and the high waist. She kicked and screamed, finally connecting his face with her six inch, cork timbs. He hollered, and she stood up, lunging for her sword, when he grabbed her by the back of the bra, stopping her. Using the years of Tai kwon do she had, she swung her leg around and connected her foot with his face. She heard the music next door stop for a second, and she screamed bloody murder, before grabbing her sword.

The door was kicked open, and she heard a gasp. She was standing, the man pressed against the wall, and her sword pressed against his throat. There was a trickle of blood sliding down his neck, but nothing serious. Although she was sure she had broken his nose. Her shirt was torn on the floor, and her hair had come out of its braid, matted with the man's blood. She was scared, and there was suddenly about 15 college aged boys in her apartment.

Her breath was coming in very large, labored breaths, and she looked around, when she saw the last person she wanted to.

The crowd parted to let the aqua-eyed Adonis walk up to her, his eyes full of concern.

"What happened?" He said, and she practically spat at him.

"I let this, this bloody  _rapist_  into my apartment to use the bathroom, and he fucking  _attacked me! That's what fucking happened!_ " She kept her sword at his throat, and her chest was heaving. The blonde looked at the man that was being held back, and he looked at him questioningly.

"Come on, Arthur! She was just standing there in those little shorts! How could I not want some!?" Arthur saw her hand twitch, and he honestly felt like she should kill him. How  _dare_  he touch this fiery haired beauty.

Arthur placed his hand on hers, and lowered her sword.

"Go call the police. We'll make sure he stays put." She nodded to him gratefully, and grabbed her cellphone from the counter. She dialed a number too long to be 911, and they all heard her conversation.

"Morg? Yeah, it's Athena. Some utter fucking jackass next door was having a party, and I let one of his friends inside to use the bathroom. He tried to assault me. Yeah. Uh-huh. I think just one unit will do. See you when you get here. Thanks.

She turned around, and there were bewildered looks all around.

"Now first business, if you're underage and have been drinking, call a cab before my friends get here. They are police officers, and they will bust your asses." About a fourth of the room hightailed it.

"And secondly,  _who's the fucking host?_ " She looked around, her emerald eyes shining with anger. Imagine her shock, when a bashful looking blond Adonis raises his hand.

" _You?"_  She was incredulous, and he shrugged.

" _Do you know how many hours I have put into getting my job, only to have them put down the drain because of your god-damn parties? Do you know how fucking long it took me to get where I am now? And your useless, slacking, piece of shit ass has parties every. Single. Weekend. All. Weekend. Long."_ She was jabbing her finger against his chest, and he had the mind to look ashamed.

She heard the buzzer, and she walked to the door, hitting the small white button by it.

"Come on up, Morg." She said, and they waited, Arthur looking ashamed and embarrassed, and his friends looking sheepish.

Gwen and Morgana walked into her house, in full uniform, and they immediately saw the guy being held back, who immediately tried to get away.

"That him?" Asked Gwen, and Athena nodded silently.

Morgana got her handcuffs out, when the asshole finally got free. Lucky for Morgana and Gwen, Athena was by the door, still with her sword.

They managed to get him to the ground, and Gwen told him his rights from memory, and they dragged him downstairs to the cruiser, none too gently.

The man stayed in their car with their partner, Detective Kilgharra.

They questioned everybody, who, obviously had little clue to what happened, and when they were done with Athena, they turned to the crowd.

"I suggest you all go home.  _Now._ " Gwen glared daggers, and they all scurried away like cockroaches when you turn on the lights.

"And you-" Morgana pointed at Arthur, who was hovering by the door.

"If I ever,  _ever_  hear about you having another god damn party like this, we will arrest you. Athena is a good girl, and she doesn't deserve the trouble that you bring.  _Do you hear me?_ " Morgana was in his face and talking quietly, so Gwen and Athena couldn't hear her.

"Y-Yes." He replied, looking over at Athena worriedly.

"Go back to your apartment." Morgana ordered, and he complied.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Gwen offered, and Athena shook her head, smiling.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Might wanna wash my hair, though. I think some of his blood is in it." They all crinkled their noses, and laughed.

When Morgana and Gwen left, Athena got in the shower, turned it on, and cried.

She sobbed, and started scrubbing her skin until it was raw, trying to get his invisible fingerprints off of her ivory skin. She sobbed violently, and scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed. She must have stayed in the shower for well over an hour before she felt some resemblance of cleanliness.

When she got out, she got into her sleeping clothes. She put on some black, thick socks that practically went to her buttocks, some black underwear with a pink cat face on the front, and a baggy Rolling Stones t-shirt. She stuffed the clothes she had been wearing before into a bag, and stuffed it under her sink just in case forensics needed it.

She tried to go to bed, but no matter what, she couldn't get the disgusting feeling of his hands out of her mind. She eventually passed out from exhaustion.

Only to wake up an hour later, screaming  _"No!"_  and sobbing.

Thank god he tried the knob first, because Arthur was ready to kick down the door if it was locked.

He had been cleaning up his apartment with his roommate, Merlin, when he heard his next door neighbor scream. He was up and out of his door within seconds, looking from left to right, before he finally found out where the sound was coming from.

He ran down the hall, and slammed the bedroom door open, and seeing Athena curled up in the middle of her bed in the fetal position, rocking and sobbing.

He had to stop himself from punching a wall.

It was his fault she was like this. If he didn't throw that damn party. If he didn't have such shit friends…

He walked over to her like she was a wild animal, cautious and fearful, but she payed him no mind. It was like she didn't even know he was there.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. She started to yell and beat against him, before looking up in shock.

It was her next door neighbor. He must have heard her yell, and come to check on her.

"H-How did you get in?" She sniffed,

"You never locked your door. You should really do that." He gave her a hesitant smile, which she did not return. She wiped her eyes, and sniffled a bit, before looking at him, and standing up.

"Y-You can go. I'm sorry for waking you up." She did seem really embarrassed, and it hurt his entire being.

"I wasn't asleep. My roommate and I are picking up right now. Do you wanna come, I don't know... Hang out until we're done? I can imagine how scary it must be in here all alone."

She was shocked by his kind offer, and she didn't know what to say.

Two strange men, whom she had never met. (Well, except for singing with one.)

Or staying in her room with her own thoughts?

"I-I'll knock on your door in a few minutes, just give me a bit." She whispered, and the look on his face was utter joy.

He was trying his best at making this situation better.

He left, and she grabbed her Doctor Who blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders, and searched through her drawers, finding a pair of boxers to put on.

She walked across the hall, using the blanket as a cape, almost, and knocked on his door tentatively.

A tall, dark haired man with short, curly locks, and ears resembling dumbo's answered the door. He looked harmless enough.

"You must be Athena. Please, come in." He said, opening the door wider, and she looked at him.

He got the clue. She didn't trust him behind her.

He walked inside, and she followed him, shutting the door behind her, and looking around the apartment. Same layout as hers, as to be expected, but the furniture was quite different. Athena had cream coloured couches and chairs, but the furniture in this apartment was full of mahogany and deep browns/reds. Very masculine. Neato.

Arthur walked back from the kitchen, wiping his hands after washing them.

"Ah. Athena, this is Merlin, my roommate. And I actually don't think we've even been properly introduced. I'm Arthur Pendragon." He held out his hand, and she took it, shaking it firmly, but staying quiet.

He gave her a slightly puzzled look, before leading her to their overstuffed, suede couch.

She looked around at all of the books they had. Athena loved reading as a child, but she never seemed to have the time for it now. But these books all seemed like they had been read tenfold over.

They had a large flat screen TV placed in the middle of the wall, and it was flanked by two windows. Athena didn't have a TV in her apartment. Never really had the use of it, when she had her laptop.

She sat down in the corner of the couch, bringing her knees to her chest, and looking up at Arthur.

"So…. Are you going to tell us anything?" Said Arthur, sitting on the other side of the couch.

"My name is Athena Glas."

Arthur looked at Athena in utter shock, and she had heard Merlin stop washing dishes.

"Glas? As in…?"

"Glas Industries, correct" She looked at him, her face blank.

"That's like, the top recording label in the  _world!_ " Said Merlin, astonished. She turned her head to him and shrugged.

She looked around, and realized she really,  _really_ had to pee.

Standing up, Arthur looked at her quizzically.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. Are you gonna bust in there too?"

He had the dignity to look embarrassed.

"I, uh.. Heard you scream and I… I thought you were in trouble..." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's the first doo-"

"I know where it iissssss." She moaned faux-grumpily.

"Same apartment layout, remember?" She smiled at Merlin, and he smiled back.

She decided they were both definitely gay. No matter how hot they both were, still gay.

On her way to the bathroom, she looked to the left, the room that was Morgana's and Gwen's in her apartment, and saw it was completely soundproofed. There were amps along the walls, and multiple guitars, and a drum set. In the middle, there was a stool, and a microphone hanging from the ceiling.

Arthur was quick to run up and close the door, his face bright red.

"Nothing to see here, keep moving, little lady."

She laughed, and went into the bathroom.

When she was done, she came back out, and curled up where she was before.

"You guys do know that I'm a scout for my father, right?"

They looked at her, their eyes wide, and their mouths gaping.

"I know that Arthur has an amazing voice. If you guys would like to show me the extent of your capabilities, I could get you an audience with my father, if you'd like."

Merlin was scrambling out of the recliner, and Arthur had  _vaulted_  over the back of the couch, sprinting towards the studio door.

" _Not now, you prats!_ " She called, laughing. They turned back around dejectedly.

"It's three in the morn'! Not the time!" She was helplessly giggling, and they went back to their seats with their heads lowered.

She rolled her eyes, and Arthur grabbed the remote for the TV.

He switched it to "The Shining" and Athena looked at him, amazed at how obliviously insensitive he was.

He realized his mistake, and quickly turned it to a show that happened to be one of her favorites, Galavant.

Both of the men sat down on the couch, Merlin on one side, and Arthur in the middle.

They all fell asleep on the couch, Merlin falling off, practically, and Arthur and Athena leaning against each other.

Athena did not have any more nightmares that night.


	3. Chapter 3

So this chapter is going to be a bit... Naughty. It's describing Athena's other job, which is in the sex industry. Feel free to judge, but keep it in your minds, and out of my inbox.

* * *

Athena was woken up by the light streaming in through the windows, and she was very confused when she was looking at a large TV. And she was even  _more_  confused when she realized she had strong, muscular arms wrapped around her, and a man's forehead pressed against the crook of her neck.

She wasn't the thinnest girl, but she knew she wasn't  _that_  cuddly.

She looked down the best she could, and saw a mass of golden hair.

She poked his face with a finger, trying to wake him up.

It didn't work, so she slapped him lightly, until  _that_  woke him up.

"Wassamatter?" He mumbled, obviously not awake.

He squeezed her, and she grabbed his ear, pulling it sharply.

"Ow! What the hell?" He yelled, looking up, and gasping. He quickly jumped off of the couch, his cheeks pink and his hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that." He mumbled, and she suddenly looked around for a clock as Merlin rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked urgently, and Arthur checked his phone.

"Quarter past nine. Why?" She jumped up as she heard his answer, and ran towards the door, before turning around, running back and placing a kiss on both of the boy's cheeks.

"I'm late for work! I promise to make this up to you guys!" She called as she ran out the door, to her own apartment. She quickly got dressed, running around her living room, tripping over things as she put on her stockings. She pulled on an emerald green satin blouse, a pencil skirt, and her black Mary Janes. She was brushing her teeth when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find Arthur standing there with her blanket in his hand. She gave him the thumbs up, and held the door open for him to come in, toothbrush still in her mouth.

Arthur walked around her apartment, and saw that she had three rooms other than the bathroom, just like he did. In his apartment, they had the studio, and his and Merlin's bedrooms. He saw that Athena had two bedrooms, but what was behind door number three?

He sneakily tried the door, but it was locked from the outside. Athena turned the corner, and placed a hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow.

"Looking for something, Arthur?"

He turned around guiltily, and he bit his lip. She looked simply divine. The skirt she wore hugged her curves gracefully, and the shirt clung to her like a lover. This woman could pull anything off. Especially that fiery mane of hers, which was put into the same style it was yesterday.

He tried to come up with an excuse.

"I was just, um…. Yeah I got nothing. I was snooping." He said, shrugging and walking down the hallway.

She rolled her eyes, thanking the lord above that she had locked that door. He didn't need to know about that part of her, not quite yet.

She opened her door, and grabbed her keys, holding it open so he could leave before her.

"What is it you do? Besides, you know, scouting?" He asked. "I've never seen you at the college before."

"Of course you haven't. I never went there. I'm the medical examiner for Scotland Yard." She said these words in a dismissive tone, and he was flabbergasted.

"This might sound rude, but aren't you a bit young for that? I thought medical practice takes years of study?" He looked incredulous, and she was starting to get irritated.

"I graduated from high school at sixteen. I graduated Yale at twenty. It does take years, and that's what I've done." He had shut up, and she looked at him, her chest held high and proud.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm already late. Goodbye."

And with that, she walked off, stepping into the elevator and pushing the button for the garage, only for it to be stopped so he could climb in too.

"I have class." He said, grinning and following her to the garage.

"More like trash." She said, smirking at the reference she was making, to their performance last night. He chuckled, and she allowed him to go ahead of her. She walked up to her car, and he whistles as she unlocks her 1965 Cadillac Calais. She smirked and climbed in, waving to him as she pulled out of the garage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she got to work, she was immediately bombarded with worried questions, which she deflected one after another. She'd rather forget the whole experience, and she was going to  _murder_  Gwen and Morgana for spreading word.

Other than that, her day was going well. She didn't even need to go into the bathroom and cry, even though she knew they were all expecting it from her.

When she got home, she found a letter taped to her door. It was written in curving, light letters. She guessed Merlin had written it.

It read:  _Dear Athena Glas,_

_It would do your neighbors across the hall a great honor if you would join them for dinner at 10pm. Please bring nothing but yourself, and maybe some wine. We look forwards to seeing you!_

She laughed, and went into her apartment, a small grin on her face.

Arthur and Merlin peeped out of their door when they heard her shut hers, and they high-fived. They really wanted that audience with Glas Industries and Arthur was still feeling guilty about what had happened because of his party.

It was eight right now, so Athena took her time. She knew she didn't have to, but she got fancied up. It wasn't often she got to hang around such handsome men, and she had really looked a mess last night, and this morning.

Even though no one but herself would know she was wearing it, she put on one of her slinkiest lingerie pieces. It was a black bra, lined with pastel green lace. She wore a lacy green thong along with it, and she pulled on her silk garter belt. She had shaved that morning, but she did so again, to remove any doubt. After she was done, she put lotion on her legs, and slipped on a pair of black transparent stockings, snapping them into place. She walked down the hall, with only those articles of clothing on, and quietly unlocked the door at the end.

Due to her father being one of the richest men on earth, he didn't question why she had this room enlarged so much.

The walls of the room were painted baby blue and black, in vertical stripes about four feet wide each.

There lay a black, leather chaise lounge in one corner, and a St. Andrew's cross in the opposite, with padded leather cuffs on each end.

Along one wall, there were nails placed strategically, and labels underneath each one. Bullwhip. Cat 'O' Nine tails, made out of thick, braided leather. Riding crop. The oh-so popular suede flogger. Paddle. Cane. Rope. Silk. Nylon. 

If she opened the many drawers in the dresser below the nails, she would find bondage tape, which only stuck to itself, ties, handcuffs of the fuzzy and non-fuzzy variety, masks, nipple clamps that her female clients simply adore, and one drawer was completely full of her silicone dildos and plugs, all wrapped individually in paper bags.

She picked up a riding crop, and felt the soft leather slide across her skin. She grinned, and placed it back.

She grabbed the bullwhip next, and she cracked it a few times. She felt powerful. She felt under control.

Athena was a "Pro-Domme." Most people would call her a "Dominatrix", but those were the kind of women she didn't associate with.

She, Morgana, and Gwen had started up a small business as "Sexual Health Therapists."

When most people think of a Domme, they think kinky sex. But in reality, Athena hadn't had sex since she was 16. It was also her first time, and she didn't regret it.

Athena was there to help people with their problems the way the wanted. They wanted to be hurt, and she could do that.

It was just a plus that she liked it.

She put the whip away, and closed the door to the room, locking it, and placing the key in her bedroom.

She got dressed in every woman's best friend, the little black dress. It was slinky, with tight sleeves all the way down her arms, and a regal, almost medieval, rectangular neckline. It went to just above her knees, and if she spun, it flared out around her, giving whoever was looking a peek at whatever was underneath.

It was a quarter to ten, so she unlocked her liqueur cabinet, grabbing a bottle of Chardonnay, and a bottle of vintage Cabernet.

She placed them on the counter, and finally went to the bathroom to touch up her makeup and hair.

She pulled her hair out of its braid, and finger-brushed her unruly curls, letting her hair hang free in all its glory, before getting to work, taming the ringlets into waves that framed her face, and well to the small of her back. She tucked it into a bun on the top of her head, and hid the elastic with a thin braid wrapped around, and pinned to the base.

Taking a deep breath, she slipped on her pumps, which had a very signature red bottom, grabbed the wine, and stepped out into the hall separating the two apartments.

She knocked on the door, and after a moment, it swung open, and she heard two soft gasps.


	4. Chapter 4

Songs used are ["Closer" Cover done by In This Moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLRHjGUyE70), and ["Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRgFeZa_I48)

* * *

"Y-Y… You look amazing, Athena." Said Merlin, himself in a well-cut suit and tie. She saw Arthur standing a little behind him, and she wanted to swoon. They both looked utterly delectable.

"You clean up well yourselves." She said, grinning and stepping in, handing them each a bottle.

"I didn't know which kind you preferred, so I brought both. Hope you don't mind?"

They both shook their heads in awe. This woman was so regal. They were immediately nervous for when they were to ask her to listen to them play.

But they need not be.

She pulled the previously unnoticed manila folder out from under her arm, and placed it on the coffee table. It was marked " _ **Confidential Records of Glas Inc.**_ " and she then ignored it, walking to the dining table and waiting for them.

Arthur pulled out her chair, and she sat down gratefully.

They tucked into dinner, and she moaned in delight, which may or may not have caused both men's trousers to tighten a bit.

"Whoever cooked this, your taste in steak is simply  _divine._ " She groaned softly, and both of the men laughed quietly. Merlin had cooked, and Arthur had gotten the studio ready.

"Merlin did the cooking." Said Arthur, and she grinned at the dark-haired lad appreciatively, and he blushed slightly.

When they were done with the meal, Arthur cleared the plates away, and they all moved to the couch, Athena in the middle, Arthur on her right, Merlin on the left.

She opened the folder, and clicked the pen that was in it, placing it on the first line, which said "Group Name."

She looked at them, and Arthur grinned.

"Knights of Camelot." He said proudly, and she chuckled.

She wrote in the boy's names, and then looked at them for confirmation. They looked at her sheepishly, and there was a knock at the door. Before waiting for an answer, five men walked in, all grins and charm. She sighed, and stood up, causing them all to trip over each other to introduce themselves.

"One at a time, boys." She calmly stated, pushing the circular glasses poised on her petite nose.

"I'm Lancelot. I play bass." Said a tan man, with wavy brown hair, and eyes to match.

She looked on incredulously as they all named themselves. They all were indeed, The Knights of Camelot.

"Percival. Bass." This man was severe looking, but his eyes seemed kind.

"Gwain. Electric." This man had bedroom eyes and majestic hair. He'd be a hit with the ladies.

"Leon. Acoustic." This one, he had ear length strawberry blonde hair, and eyes that could hypnotize.

"Elyan. Keyboard." This man had skin like a Hershey's kiss, and his face was unmoving, extremely severe. Might have to find a way to make him open up.

She finished writing that all down, then she looked at Arthur and Merlin, silently asking their positions.

"We're both vocals, but Merlin also plays the drums." Arthur stated, slapping his partner on the back.

"Okay. And are there any romantic affiliations with each other that I need to know about?" She pointedly looked at Arthur and Merlin, and everyone burst out into laughter.

"Y…You thought Merlin and I were… a  _ **thing?**_ " Said Arthur, sitting on the couch and gasping for breath.

"How was I not? You guys act it."

" _We do not!"_ They both yelled indignantly, and Lancelot chuckled.

"Me doth thinketh he protests too much." And that got a laugh from her.

"This is going to sound like an odd question, but sexualities? For publicity, of course."

She pointed to each man, and they listed them off.

"Bisexual." Stated Lance nonchalantly, and she nodded, writing it down.

"Straight." Elyan replied, still cool and calm as ever.

Gwain looked a bit apprehensive, before stating that he was pansexual. She smiled and laughed, which he took the wrong way.

"No, no honey! It's just that you don't need to be ashamed! I happen to identify as that as well. Now get those damn lesbian fantasies out of your heads, you naughty children." The look on her face let them know she was joking about the last part, and they all laughed.

Leon stated his orientation as straight, and she raised an eyebrow and he gave in, stating he was bisexual. She grinned encouragingly at him, and his bandmates clapped.

Percival, to all of their surprise, identified as Pansexual, and she grinned, turning to the last boys.

"We're both Bi." Merlin said, laughing while Arthur shrugged, embarrassed.

She rolled her eyes, and turned to the entire room, looking them each in the eyes as she spoke.

"In this apartment, and in mine, there are to be no lies. No embarrassment. No need to be ashamed. Do you understand?" They all nodded and said yes, and it made her ecstatic.

"Then what's in that locked room in your apartment?" Arthur was smirking, and she could have slapped him. Instead, she kept a cool look upon her face.

"It's my torture dungeon I use to keep naughty little boys who ask too many questions, that's what." And she was glad she was keeping to the no-secrets rule.

"Hot." Was Merlin's reply, his face pink as he laughed.

"Now, on with the show!" She said, after asking them the basic questions, like how long they've all been together, how many gigs they've done, etc.

They all piled into the studio that was just big enough for them all

"Wait. Before we start… Miss Glas, Arthur said he sang with you at the Karaoke bar. Was that  _really_  you?"

Leon was speaking, and she bowed, laughing.

"The one and only. Why?"

"Well, we'd all really like to hear you… But you don't have to!" He looked embarrassed and shy, and she decided to humour him.

"Okay, but let me walk over to my apartment to grab my music, okay?" They nodded, and she walked away.

"Stop staring at my ass!" She called, and she could hear their embarrassed laughter.

She returned with her sheet music, and she scooted them all out of the way, placing sheet music into Merlin's, Percival's, and Gwain's hands. They looked at her incredulously, but rolled with it, going to their respective instruments, before looking at her, their faces incredulous.

"Miss Glas, this piece, you know it's really... Heav-" Percival was cut off by a sharp look from her.

"I know what I handed you. Now  _play it._ "

Percival nodded to her, and waited for her queue.

She sat at the stool, and lowered the mic so it was right in front of her lips.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Hell yeah!" They practically roared, and she laughed, before a soft, "I wrote this a couple of years ago. Feel free to judge." She said, before beginning a piece that made most of them, if not all, gasp. They were not expecting this from a 5'2, petite, curvy girl in a little black dress.

_She snapped her fingers, and the boys started playing. Athena was no longer a sweet little girl anymore, oh no. She was a sweet siren, singing her song, that could surely bring sailors to their deaths._

_**You let me violate you** _  
_**You let me desecrate you** _  
_**You let me penetrate you** _  
_**You let me complicate you** _

**_Help me; I broke apart my insides_ **  
**_Help me; I've got no soul to sell_ **  
**_Help me; the only thing that works for me_ **  
**_Help me get away from myself_ **

_Each line was punctuated by a breathy moan, and all eyes were on her._

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal** _  
_**I wanna feel you from the inside** _  
_**I wanna fuck you like an animal** _  
_**My whole existence is flawed** _

_**You get me closer to God!** _

_Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't see the desire in all of their eyes, the way the men not playing instruments adjusted themselves accordingly._  
  
**_You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings_**  
 ** _You can have my absence of faith; you can have my everything_**

 **_Help me tear down my reason_ **  
**_Help me; it's your sex I can smell_ **  
**_Help me; you make me perfect_ **  
**_Help me become somebody else_ **

**_I wanna fuck you like an animal_ **  
**_I wanna feel you from the inside_ **  
**_I wanna fuck you like an animal_ **  
**_My whole existence is flawed_ **

**_You get me closer to God_ **  
**_Through every forest, above the trees_ **  
**_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_ **  
**_I drink the honey inside your hive_ **  
**_You are the reason I stay alive._ **

_She ended the song, and the men started clapping until their hands hurt. She grinned shyly, and stood up, taking a bow, and acutely noticing that the stood lifted up her dress, showing off her garter belt. She smoothed her skirt slower than she should have, giving them a little show._

_She backed up, and pointed to the stool._

"Your turn!" She said, grinning. They all begrudgingly stood up, not wanting her to see that their pants were tighter than when they entered.

She grinned encouragingly, and they started to play.

"This is called "Use Somebody." We kind of thought it up when you left. I didn't have class, I had to pick up the trash." He looked at his friends, and they laughed. Arthur started singing, and now it was Athena's turn to look entranced.

 _**I've been roaming around** _  
_**Always looking down at all I see** _  
_**Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach** _

_**You know that I could use somebody** _  
_**You know that I could use somebody** _

_**Someone like you,** _  
_**And all you know,** _  
_**And how you speak** _  
_**Countless lovers under cover of the street** _

_**You know that I could use somebody** _  
_**You know that I could use somebody** _  
_**Someone like you** _

_**Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep** _  
_**Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat** _  
_**I hope it's gonna make you notice** _  
_**I hope it's gonna make you notice** _

_**Someone like me** _  
_**Someone like me** _  
_**Someone like me, somebody** _

_**Someone like you, somebody** _  
_**Someone like you, somebody** _  
_**Someone like you, somebody** _

_**I've been roaming around,** _  
_**Always looking down at all I see** _

_When they finished, Athena leaned against the door dramatically waving her hand across her face like a damsel about to faint._

"Wow, looks like I'm going to need some Knights to save me. Or, you know, be the biggest stars of Glas Inc. Either one works."

The boys looked at her, in shock, before they all scrambled over their instruments to hug her, and she sprinted out the door, half yelling, and half laughing.

When all of the bandmates had left, all of them thanking her profusely, while she humbly thanked them for playing for her, she packed things up, and started walking towards the door, when she felt a pair of hands on her hips.


End file.
